FANTASY
by Moorena
Summary: Bertemu kembali setelah dua tahun membuat mereka semakin menyadari keinginan terpendam masing-masing. Rasa tertarik itu semakin tak terbendung. Mungkinkah fantasy Zoro akan Robin kini dapat terwujud? / Didedikasikan untuk Iztii Marshal


FANTASY

Diclaimer: One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Story by Mrs Portgas

Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun seorang gadis yang mengaku dirinya pure, Iztii Marshal. Tapi, saya yakin pengakuan itu hanya kebohongan publik semata.

Warning: Fanon, OOC, typo, penuh dengan adegan blushing

.

.

.

.

.

Bertemu kembali setelah dua tahun membuat mereka semakin menyadari keinginan terpendam masing-masing. Rasa tertarik itu semakin tak terbendung. Mungkinkah _fantasy_ Zoro akan Robin kini dapat terwujud?

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Roronoa Zoro melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Hari-hari kerasnya bersama Mihawk telah berakhir. Demi Luffy dan impiannya, ia rela menundukkan kepala di depan musuh besarnya serta meminta pria itu untuk melatihnya. Bisa dibilang sekarang ia merindukan suasana di dalam kapal, di mana semua anggotanya berkumpul.

Zoro sudah tahu kalau belum ada satu pun teman-temannya yang kembali ke pulau penuh dengan gelembung ini. Itu artinya ialah orang pertama yang tiba. Ck. Jangan sampai si alis pelintir yang tiba berikutnya. Zoro lebih berharap bertemu dengan yang lain ... Nico Robin misalnya.

Tsk. Kenapa malah wanita itu?

Jangan dulu. Wanita itu jangan muncul sampai semua kru sudah lengkap. Zoro tak ingin wanita yang menjadi sumber _fantasy_-nya selama ini kembali padahal yang lainnya belum datang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang, Nico Robin telah menjadi objek _fantasy-_nya selama bertahun-tahun. Diawali dengan rasa tak percayanya saat wanita itu memutuskan bergabung di kapal, rasa curiganya pada tindak tanduk Robin, membuat Zoro semakin sering memperhatikannya. Zoro bisa berjam-jam mengamati perempuan itu tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Mencari gerakan-gerakan mencurigakan yang bisa ia ambil sebagai bukti untuk menendang perempuan itu keluar dari kapal. Siapa yang sangka pengamatan diam-diamnya itu membuatnya menderita hampir setiap malam. Bayangan Nico Robin yang sensual menyerbunya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Bahkan saat berlatih pun, ia tak dapat menghentikan serangan yang diciptakan imajinasinya sendiri. Zoro pernah dihantui pikiran liar tentang Robin saat sedang _push up_. Membayangkan wanita itu berada di antara dirinya dan lantai, dengan gerakan naik turun yang konstan. Tubuh mereka yang dipenuhi keringat; wajah Robin yang biasanya tenang itu sedang memohon padanya.

Saat latihan bersama Mihawk pun tak luput dari khayalannya akan Robin. Berdua saja di pulau terpencil bisa menjadi opsi yang menyenangkan. Ia bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk meneliti tubuh wanita itu. Atau ... membiarkan wanita itu mempelajari setiap jengkal tubuhnya seperti meneliti _poneglyph_.

_Kuso! Kuso!_ Perempuan itu terlalu menggoda. Roronoa Zoro juga seorang pria normal. Tak peduli usia Nico Robin jauh di atasnya. Wanita itu adalah racun yang tak ada penawarnya. Seseorang harus mengatur cara perempuan itu berpakaian. _Well,_ Nami juga sering berpakaian _sexy_, tapi entah kenapa hanya Nico Robin yang mengundang hasratnya bangkit. Beruntung Zoro memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat kuat sehingga ia bisa menahan dorongan-dorongan liar yang mendorong hasratnya.

"Zoro."

Demi Brook yang entah di mana alat pencernaannya, jantung Zoro seperti ingin melarikan diri sekarang. Kenapa di saat-saat ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, si objek malah muncul tanpa diduga. Benar-benar muncul! Bukan hanya ilusi, bukan bayangan, bukan khayalan. Ini benar-benar nyata! Di tengah kerumunan orang, di tengah banyaknya gelembung yang ada di jalan, Nico Robin berjalan ke arahnya.

Zoro memasang topeng wajah datarnya yang biasa. Setiap langkah wanita itu seirama dengat detak jantung Zoro yang beradu. Dua tahun membuatnya berubah. Rambutnya semakin panjang. Zoro membayangkan betapa indahnya melihat rambut hitam legam itu berantakan di atas bantal yang putih, ditimpa sinar mentari pagi. Pinggulnya semakin berisi. Rok panjang di bawah pusarnya menjelaskan semua itu. Kaki jenjangnya ... sialan, rasanya pasti menyenangkan saat kaki jenjang itu melingkari pinggang Zoro. Tangan lentik itu, Zoro tak bisa mengusir bayangan saat tangan itu bermain di atas tubuhnya. Perutnya ... jangan ditanya. Baju biru pendek itu semakin menegaskan keindahan perut milik Robin. Pasti sangat mulus jika jari-jari Zoro menyentuhnya. Dan dada itu ...

"Kau sudah kembali?"

... oh, sial. Zoro memaki dirinya sendiri. Kemunculan sosok Nico Robin membuat _fanfasy-_nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Fufufu ... ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya datar.

Betapa jawabannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Baiklah. Aku menemukan ini," Robin menyerahkan selebaran yang ada di tangannya. "Bukankah ini Brook?"

"Hn."

Aroma tubuh wanita itu yang harum merasuki inderanya. Persetan dengan Brook. Lebih baik dia segera menjauhi Robin sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin buruk. Apalagi Zoro menyadari bahwa belum ada kemunculan satu pun batang hidung teman-temannya yang lain. Sudah pasti situasi ini sangat berbahaya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mengeceknya sendiri ke lokasi konser."

"Tulang belulang berambut afro ini sudah pasti Broook. Dia pasti akan datang sendiri ke kapal," sahut Zoro tak acuh. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Bagus Zoro. Meninggalkan perempuan ini lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Kauyakin?" wanita itu bertanya ragu. "Fufufu ... lebih baik kauikut denganku. Kemampuanmu dalam hal arah sangat buruk."

Mimpi buruk! Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk! Zoro hanya bisa memandang gusar pada wanita yang sudah berbalik itu. Dari belakang langkah Nico Robin membuat pinggul indahnya semakin menggoda. Astaga!

.

oOo

.

"_... lebih baik kauikut denganku. Kemampuanmu dalam hal arah sangat buruk."_

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa sampai ia mengajak Zoro untuk pergi bersama? Ini buruk. Sangat buruk malah! Pergi berdua saja dengan Zoro saat yang lainnya belum datang sungguh bukan ide yang baik untuknya. Kenapa juga tadi mulutnya begitu lancang mengajak Zoro segala?

Demi Ohara, Zoro adalah pengacau terbesar dalam hidupnya! Kalau boleh jujur, Zorolah yang paling berat untuk ia tinggalkan bersama CP9 dulu.

Zoro adalah orang yang paling tidak percaya padanya saat ia bergabung dulu. Zoro jugalah orang yang paling sering memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Tingkah pria itu malah membuat Robin semakin penasaran dengannya. Awalnya Robin hanya ingin menggoda dengan melemparkan kata-kata yang selalu membuat Zoro _skak mat_, tapi lama kelamaan ia yang tergoda melihat reaksi spontan Zoro. Ia suka berlama-lama menyaksikan pertengkaran Zoro dan Sanji. Reaksi Zoro yang berdarah panas dan selalu tidak mau kalah menggelitik hatinya.

Dan sekarang pria itu muncul dengan perubahan yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya semakin terbentuk. Baju _a la_ samurainya malah semakin membuatnya terlihat gagah. Bekas luka di dada yang tampak malah semakin menambah sisi maskulin Zoro. Otot lengannya tercetak jelas. Kain hijau itu sama sekali tidak mampu menyembunyikan postur Zoro yang bagaikan dewa perang. Zoro adalah godaan terbesar yang harus ditepisnya sekarang.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya?" tanya Zoro saat mereka berada di depan sebuah gedung besar. Poster The Soul King berada di hampir setiap sudut tempat itu. Banyak orang berkerumun untuk melihat sang idola, walaupun hanya melalui poster.

"Pertunjukannya beberapa hari lagi."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bar itu?" tunjuk Robin pada bar yang berada di dekat gedung pertunjukan. "Mungkin ada informasi yang bisa kita dapatkan di sana."

Tidak menjawab, Zoro segera pergi menuju ke bar yang ditunjuk Robin tadi. Semoga saja keramaian membuat keadaan ini membaik.

"Kyaaaa! Soul Kiiiinnnggg~ kyaaaa ...!"

"Soul King, aku cinta padamu!"

Kerumunan orang semakin menjadi-jadi. Semakin banyak orang yang membludak di depan gedung pertunjukan. Keduanya juga terdesak, berhimpit dengan banyak orang. Poster ini rupanya baru dipasang sehingga penggemar dari Soul King berdatangan untuk melihat kapan waktunya konser.

Di tengah suasana berdesak-desakan ini, Robin merasa tubuhnya ditarik dengan begitu kuat. Saat sadar, tubuhnya sudah begitu dekat dengan tubuh kokoh Zoro. Tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya, bermaksud mencegah agar Robin tidak jatuh akibat dorongan banyak orang. Kerumunan orang yang semakin tak terbendung membuatnya semakin menempel dengan Zoro. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi mereka berdua untuk menghalau kerumunan orang ini. Namun, rasanya hal itu tak perlu untuk dilakukan. Rasanya berada sedekat ini bukanlah hal yang salah.

"Selama dua tahun ini apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Tubuh yang berhimpitan membuat keduanya berdiri sejajar. Wajah Zoro terlihat lebih jelas lagi. Garis rahangnya sudah semakin tegas. Robin dapat membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menelusuri rahang tegas itu, mencumbu lehernya, menyapukan tangan pada bekas jahitan di dadanya itu. Tubuh Zoro besar, kasar dan gelap, membuatnya semakin tak kuasa menolak godaan yang datang. Terlebih posisi mereka sekarang membuat segala sesuatu yang seharusnya salah menjadi terasa sangat benar.

"Ini adalah tanda aku seorang pria sejati."

Zoro pun tak mengerti kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun ini?"

"Aku bersama pasukan revolusionernya Dragon," jawab Robin seraya menatap mata Zoro.

"Dragon, ya?"

Keduanya tak lagi berbicara. Saling pandang; saling menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing. Ada hal yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata di sana. Tak peduli kerumunan orang semakin menghimpit keduanya, justru kondisi ini semakin membuat mereka tak ingin memisahkan diri. Tak ingin keluar dari desakan orang-orang sekitar. Hangat dari embusan napas mereka saling beradu. Bibir mereka hanya terpaut tipis. Satu dorongan saja dapat menghapus jarak di antara keduanya.

Robin yang lebih dewasa memahami situasi ini. Ia menginginkan Zoro. Ia yakin Zoro pun demikian. Situasi ini memperjelas segalanya. Tatapan mata Zoro juga menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. "Kurasa kita sebaiknya tidak ke bar tadi." ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Zoro. Berbisik sebentar. Wajah Zoro semakin mengeras. Khayalannya mengenai rambut hitam Robin yang terurai berantakan di atas bantal putih kembali menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan terdekat."_

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Happy birthday Titiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... karena Titi gadis soleha jadi berhenti di sini saja, ya ;) Fufufufufu :3

Saya sebenarnya sudah lupa Robin orang keberapa yang tiba di Shabondy. Anggap saja seperti ini muahahahahaha #ditebas

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca sampai di sini. Mind to review? Thank you :D


End file.
